Our Life
by elle121
Summary: Series of one shots which show the journey of Nikki and Lorriane lives and the problems that come along with it.


_All I have, I will give to you  
and at times when no one wants to  
I will give you me  
and we'll be  
Us_

"Lorraine, talk to me. You've been like this for months I cannot deal with seeing you like this, day in day out you sit here alone, your mind a million miles away. People are asking questions, I'm worried about you Lo. I need answers now" Nikki said to Lorraine who sat on the sofa. Pale, vulnerable, dazed. "There's nothing to talk about" Came a small whisper from Lorraine "you cannot carry on like this. I'm fed up what's happened to you huh? It's like overnight you magically changed" spat Nikki "Maybe I did" spoke Lorraine her tone becoming more serious. She could sense an argument, she wasn't ready not with all this on her mind.

_All I have, I will give to you  
and at times when no one wants to  
I will give you me  
and we'll be  
Us  
And there's no one else_

"Enlighten me for God's sake. Lo we're married, we love each other, talk to me I'm here for you" said Nikki her voice becoming more sympathetic as she realised Lorraine true state "it's nothing baby, promise" said Lorraine a forced smile upon her face. "THAT'S IT. I'VE FUCKING HAD ENOUGH" screamed Nikki frustration and anger blowing up inside her. Lorraine flinched. This had been the first time she'd seen Nikki this angry. She was scared and upset she just wanted Nikki to hold her, make her forget everything. "Please Nikki, I'm sorry" said Lorraine desperately trying to calm the atmosphere "there's nothing to be sorry for, just talk to me, let me listen to you" said Nikki still frustrated her hands flinging up into the air.

_That knows me  
Like you do  
what I've done  
you've done too  
the walls I  
Hide behind  
You walk through  
you just walk through_

Slowly getting up Lorraine spoke "I can't do this Nik, I can't cope" she said tears flowing rapidly down her face "why me huh what did I do to deserve this? I can't sleep at night, I'm constantly scared, I feel so ashamed, look at me - sick" spoke Lorraine feeling ashamed of herself "Oh baby what is it hmm?" said Nikki moving towards Lorraine inclosing her in a tight embrace "Just hold me, I want to forget" pleaded Lorraine. All she wanted was to feel safe.

_Well I know all the words  
Didn't take you apart  
You know I know you're hurt  
I want to mend your heart  
If you're broke down  
Why don't you tell me from the start  
You know I know you're hurt  
I want to mend your heart  
And there's no one else_

Night had soon arrived. They sat cuddled together on the sofa, the moon illuminating the lounge. Lorraine's cries had subsided; Nikki caressed Lorraine's Long locks whispering sweet and calming messages into her ear. "Ready to talk now" spoke Nikki, her tone very gentle "Not now please Nik" said Lorraine vulnerability showing in her voice. "When then?" said Nikki questioning Lorraine "JUST STOP, STOP" screamed Lorraine, jumping from her position she pointed to Nikki who looked shocked "Do you have any idea what going on in my head?"Shouted Lorraine "Don't you dare talk to me like that; I'm only trying to help you" Said Nikki trying to defend herself. "STOP TRYING TO FORCE ME TO TALK" shrieked Lorraine, furious with Nikki's pestering behaviour "Was it you that was held down and forced to have sex countless numbers of times? Was it you who was beaten when I tried to defend myself, from sex that wasn't wanted? Is it you that has to cope with carrying a baby around for the next 7months not knowing what to do. It wasn't you who sat in the middle of the bed upset, scared, angry and vulnerable. Where were you Nik, when I needed you? You didn't take our relationship seriously, thought I was just using you, that the marriage was a sham. Don't ask for answers when you were never there for me" spat Lorraine tears streaming down her hands falling to her slightly rounded stomach.

_That knows me  
Like you do  
what I've done  
you've done too  
the walls I  
Hide behind  
You walk through  
you just walk through _

"Lorraine" spoke Nikki a lump forming in her throat, tears streaming carefully down her face. She gently moved towards Lorraine, her hands also joining the place on Lorraine's stomachs were her hands were. "I love you" she whispered "I'm here for you" she reassured. Guiding Lorraine, together they sat together in perfect silence on the sofa. The stars twinkled, the air was still but finally Lorraine was free...

_All I have, I will give to you  
and at times when no one wants to  
I will give you me  
and we'll be  
Us_


End file.
